The Latino population is an under-studied group in relation to epidemiological studies of cognitive impairment and dementia [Valle, 1994 #1103]. Utilizing the resources from our one-year ADRC supplement, we have incorporated a cognitive screening instrument (CASI-S) into an existing cohort study in Latino adults residing in La Puente, California (Supplement to NIA P50 AG05142). Our long-term objectives are to establish a cognitive component within this cohort to estimate incidence and prevalence of cognitive impairment and dementia in this Latino population, and to use identified incident cases for population-based epidemiological studies, with particular interest in vascular risk factors and dementia. Our short-term objectives for this one-year proposal (4-1-03 to 3-31-04) relate to methodological evaluation of our cognitive screening instrument in this Latino population and to establish feasibility for intensive cognitive follow-up. These research activities are essential steps to support future plans for a long-term cognitive follow-up study. [unreadable] [unreadable]